Eternal quietness
by mentaflorida
Summary: [Fluttering feelings fanfic] [yuri] After all this time it looks like Seol-a's relationship with No-rae has become even closer. Way closer than they could ever thought, intimate. Their last year is almost ending, and late in the night their doubts are finally going to fade away. - Rest in peace Ssamba, you were such an angel.


That area was usually quite crowded, but it was 2 o'clock in the morning and they were alone in that esplanade by the river, just them. The two of them had come from a bar and had slightly pink cheeks. The river's humidity was almost gratifying, being in the middle of the summer. No-rae, eyes closed, was enjoying the heat her friend was irradiating, heat that was breaking through her. If she opened her eyes she would see a big starry sky above her head, although she'd rather give all her attention to Seol-a so she could feel her as much as possible. If her friend knew.

—No-rae…

—Yea?— she whispered opening only one eye, an achievement No-rae was particularly proud of, and so she saw the dark-haired one close, with an instigating attitude.

—Do you… like someone?— she asked looking away, embarrassed? If she didn't know her it wouldn't be that odd.

What was going on with that pause in the sentence? It almost made her look insecure, something that Seol-a hadn't even approached. No one had as much self-steem and confidence as her friend. No-rae twirled completely to appreciate Seol-a in her full form: those black shorts which revealed her slender and well-formed legs, the sweet scent she emitted, the delicate blouse was glued to her skin and fitted better than a glove. Now she wouldn't be capable of taking her eyes off of her. Fuck.

—Yea, I… I do have someone I like — and she forced herself to look at Baek's face to see her expression. She almost seemed hurt, almost. Seol-a openly smiled and got even more close.

—And you didn't tell me anything? — said in a playful tone that was far from being rascal, there was anger behind those words, No-rae knew that — don't you dare to tell me it's your ex.

No-rae observed her, confused, she reached out her hand to touch the silky cheeks of Seol-a, she was burning. She caressed her slightly.

—Are you upset? —Seol-a shook her head but there was something extremely fragile in the expression of her face, and in spite of that she was gorgeous — I stopped liking Sung-Pyo a long time ago, Seol-a, it's not him.

The dark-haired girl put her own hand where No-rae was touching her, grabbing the other's hand with gentleness and kissing it on the back. She was acting so… weird, but No-rae really liked it that way if she had to be honest. It reminded her of that one time in the sky resort, when she was about to be carried along by her own feelings. If her brother hadn't called she would have lost Seol-a. She wasn't going to let that happen, ever.

—Aren't you going t—Baek was interrupted by some moans coming from a grove nearby, four meters away more or less, incredibly loud and suggestive moans. No-rae could feel how she was overheating, she surely had a bright red face… and Seol-a too? She had a countenance that urged her to do unmentionable things. Fuck. _Fuck._

But Seol-a started laughing with that clear and transparent laughter of hers, she rapidly covered her mouth afraid of being heard, barely containing herself. Both started making provocative sings and gestures, ending up weeping from laughing so hard. The grove's couple had quieten a bit, surely knowing they had an audience. They were almost inaudible now. And No-rae could do nothing but wonder how Seol-a would sound in bed. Fuck. Fuck. _Fuck_.

—So… we are graduating in no time and I still remember the first day I bumped into you! It was quite a strong first impression — she laughed — you almost fell down the stairs and later you ended smacking that asshole. My hero. I would have never imagined it.

—Seol-a, I was using a baseball bat —her heart shrinked thinking about what that jerk did to her— if I could go back to the past I would hit him once or twice more, as a tip. You don't know how much I feel like doing that now.

—I feel like doing other stuff— she winked and nodded, pointing at the threes from before. No-rae hid her face, ashamed.

—Oh my god, I don't know you.

—C'mon! Don't tell me you don't want some —she moved in an imperceptible way and her breasts stood out way more than before. And it was totally intentional.

No-rae stuck her tongue out.

—I'm an oblivious and innocent soul, remember?

—Pfff, sure, God knows what you did with Sung-Pyo.

—The same you have done with the hundred lovers people say you have had, I guess—No-rae said, teasing, but with stabbing pain.

—That's too ambitious, even for me —she sighed — but what you can't doubt is that I am exceptionally good at giving pleasure.

Was she flirting or No-rae was just delusional?

—And I'm quite good myself, you're so full of yourself. God — she threw a small stone at her, jokingly.

—Don't you want to test me?— suddenly all the senses of No-rae went through the roof, she frozed as Seol-a smiled with lust —have you ever kissed a girl?

—No—No-rae recognised, clicking her tongue— just boys, you?

—A few times, playing the bottle —she shook his head— one of them with an old friend of mine, Yu-ji. She was… the first friend I had, y'know? I was at an all-girls school. She really was my best friend. But in the end she was… just using me. I know that because I eavesdrop on her, she was backstabbing me with some girls of my class—there was an incredibly long pause— And I thought we had something special. And now I don't even know whether Yu-ji is dead or alive and I imagine that's the best thing.

No-rae leaped on Seol-a's neck following a protective instinct, she hugged her tightly without wanting to let her go, running her hand through the jet hair.

—I will never do that to you. I care about you, don't forget about it — said after a while standing like that, planting a kiss on Seol-a's face; something she didn't usually do— Kay?

—I care about you a lot too — she whispered with a sad smile. Seol-a was staring at her with that depth that sometimes appeared and No-rae didn't quite get. Something she would never get.

—I know.

—Oh, and I'm the arrogant one here?—she bursted into a laughter— how about having your first time with your dear Seol-a?— and seeing how awfully astounded No-rae was, she quickly added she just meant a kiss.

—A-a kiss?

—Such a prude— she whined while lying down.

— N-no! Okay, let's do it — she was the one who suggested it after all, no? There was no danger about it.

Before even realising it, she noticed the firm lips of Seol-a pressing against hers. They were smooth, like the stroke of a breeze. They tickled, and all of a sudden they moved away.

It was the best experience she had had in quite a while, her whole body was getting all worked-up by such a little thing.

—Not so bad, brief but intense —her eyelashes danced.

—Not so bad?! You wish, I am popular for a reason.

—And being so popular I guess you already like someone, huh?— the short-haired said mockingly, eyes closed, fearful. And her friend being so close, so fucking close…

—You bet.

—Wha— No-rae quickly sat up and rested her hand on Baek's thigh—since when do you fall in love? I thought you had a heart of ice — she bit her lips — And I thought you would tell me.

Fuck. No. She had to get herself together.

So No-rae shrugged and smiled in a mischievous way. She put her head on Seol-a's lap. That was all she could do.

—I thought that too, sweetheart —she sighed again.

—What does that mean? But seriously, what is going on with you lately?—she was starting to get worried, she rised and looked directly at her eyes. Seol-a was about to explode.

—I can't take it anymore, do you get _that_? — No-rae blinked, unsure of what to do next.

— I don't, fucking talk to me _maybe_? Swallow your pride for once and see how it goes _maybe_? Hell— her hands were trembling, the world was shaking.

— Yeah, right. Screw you.

— You know what? Screw _you._ I'm going home. We'll talk tomorrow when you are no longer an asshole — Seol-a held her friend's arm.

— Don't go, listen… please — she breathed in — Hee-Jin: it was her who said that you have no barriers, but she also told me about your hidden inner wall. That the difficult thing is going beyond, beyond that wall, getting to know you… You know how fucking twisted you can be? You never tell me how you feel, you run away from me! What am I supposed to do?!— tears were dropping— … you promised me you wouldn't leave and you ended up doing it. I don't know what to with a relationship like ours, don't you get it? I have never crawled so hard for anyone, ever. But you still keep that clueless expression of yours, why don't you realise? WHY?! I once was about to confess and your shitty _boyfriend_ came out of the blue, I thought I had a fucking chance! Shit, shit! SHIT!

She inhaled deeply.

—Do you really wanna know who I love, do you really wanna know?—she jumped on No-rae, placing herself on top of her— I like you, idiot.

And she did kiss her in a serious manner this time, exhaustingly and listlessly, but there was still some fierceness in it; it was the kind of kiss that says too much to understand it fully. Countless meanings. No-rae frozed at first, but she let her take control. Nothing really mattered then, she had desired this so much she didn't care. She would interpret what Seol-a wanted to say later. Each time with more and more strength, she could feel the tongue of her friend against hers, until they had to pull apart with shortness of breath.

But Seol-a didn't waste any time and swiftly headed for the sensitive neck of No-rae, licking with an exasperating slowness and even giving small bites; leaving all kinds of marks. She kissed No-rae's cleavage, leaving a trail of kisses. Going down too close for comfort. The brown-haired one couldn't avoid releasing a loud gasp, as revealing as a moan could have been.

—Seol-a… pleasAaa—she slightly groaned as her friend slid a hand under her bra. The pressure of Seol-a's body against her, all the scratches she was leaving on her back in the height of the moment

—Don't you want?— she said, furious, as well as entertained, but she stopped. She took her blouse off, disclosing way more than what No-rae could have ever imagined. She wanted to touch her. She wanted to touch her so bad. No-rae was grazed slightly.

—Ye…yes, I wan… t it, I want you— she moved away, catching her breath— … you… you don't how I have felt either. That ravishing beauty of Seol-a, her name in everyone's lips, so desired. The woman who has destroyed so many men, what if you did the same to me? — Seol-a seemed shocked — And you know you do have an attitute sometimes, do you think I just don't notice it? But I don't care as long as it's you because I LOVE YOU GODDAMIT! You were too far away, like a star, I couldn't really reach you! You never implied anything, how could I kn— Seol-a started kissing her everywhere with joy, euphoric, No-rae's face was entirely covered by dark red lipstick.

—I'm telling you now, No-rae. Listen to me, I love you. Stay with me.

—Stay with me—No-rae repeated with a smile she couldn't erase from her face. She made Seol-a roll over the grass to be on top of her this time— stay with me—she gave her a kiss, a kiss of never-ending tenderness— _you_ listen to me: I want to be with you for a long, long time.


End file.
